


Lucifers Light

by Shabranigdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FYSL exhange, Flashbacks, Gushy crap, M/M, Micheals a dick, brotehrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is reminiscing about his time in the cage before Sam mysteriously disappeared. He is emotionally a wreck. Micheal doesn't help much at all, but the brothers have gotten past the point of killing each other. As he is off in his own world Lucifer finds his light, and is led to his own salvation and freedom.  A play on the whole light at the end of the tunnel thing with a implication that its Sam who's freed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifers Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I really tried my best to stay to cannon. Im honestly not the best and thus is why I generally write Au's. I couldnt fully work out how I would do anything to sinful with this fic so I mainly stuck to fond memories and minor bits of lovey fluff. Anyways~! Tried something new, made A art to go with it. Dont normally Paint/Art things like that in the manor I did. Anyways~ The exchange was fun hope your project went smoothly too write-my-dreams.

"Yes." The word, our beginning.  
“Yes." His consent, all I had ever needed.  
"Yes." I felt my grace flutter inside.  
"Yes." However I knew... I knew his plan, THE plan. What he possessed in his pocket.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, Sam was his name, Samuel Winchester. The man who would in moments become my vessel. The two of us were meant to be since father created us in the beginning: After all, why else would he have made him, made me, much-less made me as I am. The Devil.

"Yes"

"Very well" I looked at him then to his pocket in a deliberate manor. "And the rings?"

He denied them as we both then knew he would. Of course he didn't know that I knew until that moment. Sammy, my Sammy.

The memory began to fade away. Lucifer lay upon his side, body curled with his face in his hands. He swallowed thickly before releasing a powerful howling yell from deep within his lungs his body thrashing and contorting to another shape entirely. He tilted his head so it faced upwards, what ever direction that seemed to be at the moment. He was trapped in his eternal prison deep within the deep of neither hell nor purgatory. Where it was located only God knew. Funny, God was. Lucifer thought he knew him at a time once long ago, but he was foolish for having thought so and indeed he felt so too.

“Hey ass-face, some people are trying to pass by their eternity's sleeping." A voice called out. Micheal's to be exact. It was laced with irritation and mild amusement. "Besides, what even has you so stuck in a rut like this again? Come on brother, it cant really be him still can it?"

Lucifer's gaze trailed to Micheal, moving as few muscles as possible. "Blow me, or quit bothering me brother, your a ass."

"Cunt"

"Bitch"

Lucifer stood immediately and moved across the expanse of the cage the scenery changed. At least there was one thing nice about the place, they could alter it with their angelic mojo, make it more liveable. At least this time he had some one stuck here with him. He just wished it wasn't his "ever all mighty" "fathers word is the only law brother". Micheal was such a fucking kiss ass.

In the new visual surroundings forgetting even temporarily about his prison was possible. Of course he knew and Micheal also knew that once they succumbed to rest it would all return as it was. They were both well aware of the fact that they would not be escaping anytime soon.

The fire that burned inside Lucifer's heart still burnt strong as he thought of his vessel, Samuel Winchester. Not only had he and his brother escaped death many times over, but Sam even escaped the cage. Was it an act of god or magic. Did Sam's brother Dean do it, or was it the rebellious angel that accompanied the brothers Castiel.

Wind blew threw his hair, well at least he had the feeling of it doing so. He also felt sunlight from the illusion bearing down and warming his skin. He thought of how many times he and Micheal had changed scenery just to further mess with Sammy for sticking them back into this god forsaken pit. Then he thought of the times when Micheal rested and he himself hid in the cage with Sam, spending a special brand of alone time.

It wasn't mediate but Sam soon grew to be quiet fond of Luce and him Sam. These memories despite his current disfavor and burning jealousy still managed to warm and touch a place in his grace he had long forgotten. Yes indeed, when his Sammy was here it was almost bearable. Well, minus those times Micheal tried to take a swing with him. If there was one thing he actually was it would be selfish. He didn't want to let Sam go ever, nor did he ever plan to share him if he ever got a chance to have him back.

He took a deep breathe the smell of the sea filled his nostrils. He stretches and allows his wings to expose themselves, all of them. At this point he had already forgotten Micheal existed in the same spacing as he, and simply allowed himself to begin to relax and feel attune with his self and feelings once more. He slowly breathed out, focusing out his negative emotions. If he let them control him he would go mad. He knew it. He smiled as he felt the familiar feeling of a breeze slide its self nimbly through his many feathers and wings. A smile formed on his lips and a pleasant purr escaped. Sam, it was all because of him, the pleasant memories the two shared had allowed him to create this familiar sanctuary in the pit and he loved it.

He felt it at first before he saw it then he knew, it wasn't some cheap illusion crafted by his will. It was real. And he reached for it.

The light enveloped and embraced Lucifer. Through it he felt as if he was being cleansed. His grace began to pulse and vibrate happily with excitement as he felt himself being lifted by it. What was this, where did it come from? Lucifer felt his mind buzz with questions, there were more and more by the second. "This... this cant be him, father?" He called out in a unsure almost weakened tone. Everything remained silent but he felt himself continue to rise and the weight and burden of the the pit was being lifted from him. He hoped some where deep inside, deep, deep inside that this wasn't just some cruel joke being played on him by Micheal. If it was, even with the situation at hand, he would kill him. Without a doubt.

It all... Just felt to good to be true. He closed his eyes and allowed the light to take him, faith and trust burned within them that when he opened them that he would be somewhere anywhere else. Preferably in the hefty arms of which he desired and belonged.

 

 

\- End -


End file.
